101 Dalmatians (1996) Home Video Trailers/Transcript
Trailer #1 (Coming Soon Version) (March 4 - 18, 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background and Great Oaks Logo with Puppy Bark Sound Effects) * (Random Clips from the 1961 Animated Film of the Same Name) * Narrator: Coming soon to video... * (Puppies Barking) * Narrator: Disney's newest family classic is heading your way. * (Time Lapse from Numbers 1 to 101 while changing scenes from the animated to this version) * (Title of the Movie Zooms Out and Stopping on the Screen) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Puppy Barks) * (Random Clips from the Movie with Thunderclap) * Narrator: Featuring the most outrageous villain of all... * (Boing!) * Narrator: Cruella De Vil. * Cruella De Vil: Catch those puppies! * (Pongo pushes the button) * Jasper and Horace: (falling through the trapdoor) AAH! * (Cut to Another Puppy Sliding on the Ice and then Cruella De Vil Laughing Manically) * Narrator: Glenn Close... * (A Raccoon Flips Jasper and Horace Off the Fence) * Narrator: In Disney's all-new... * (Crash!) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Two Raccoons Giggles While Clapping their Paws) * Narrator: Rated G. Coming to video in 1997. Trailer #2 (Coming to Video) (April 8, 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background and Great Oaks Logo with Puppy Bark Sound Effects) * (Random Clips from the 1961 Animated Film of the Same Name) * Narrator: Coming to video... * (Puppies Barking) * Narrator: Disney's newest family classic is heading your way. * (Time Lapse from Numbers 1 to 101 while changing scenes from the animated to this version) * (Title of the Movie Zooms Out and Stopping on the Screen) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Puppy Barks) * (Random Clips from the Movie with Thunderclap) * Narrator: Featuring the most outrageous villain of all... * (Boing!) * Narrator: Cruella De Vil. * Cruella De Vil: Catch those puppies! * (Pongo pushes the button) * Jasper and Horace Badun: (falling through the trapdoor) AAH! * (Cut to Another Puppy Sliding on the Ice and then Cruella De Vil Laughing Manically) * Narrator: Glenn Close... * (A Raccoon Flips Jasper and Horace Badun Off the Fence) * Narrator: In Disney's all-new... * (Crash!) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Two Raccoons Giggles While Clapping their Paws) * Narrator: Rated G. Coming to video April 15. Trailer #3 (April 15, 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background and Great Oaks Logo with Puppy Bark Sound Effects) * (Random Clips from the 1961 Animated Film of the Same Name) * Narrator: Now on video... * (Puppies Barking) * Narrator: Disney's newest family classic is finally here. * (Time Lapse from Numbers 1 to 101 while changing scenes from the animated to this version) * (Title of the Movie Zooms Out and Stopping on the Screen) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Puppy Barks) * (Random Clips from the Movie with Thunderclap) * Narrator: Featuring the most outrageous villain of all... * (Boing!) * Narrator: Cruella De Vil. * Cruella De Vil: Catch those puppies! * (Pongo pushes the button) * Jasper and Horace Badun: (falling through the trapdoor) AAH! * (Cut to Another Puppy Sliding on the Ice and then Cruella De Vil Laughing Manically) * Narrator: Glenn Close... * (A Raccoon Flips Jasper and Horace Badun Off the Fence) * Narrator: In Disney's all-new... * (Crash!) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Two Raccoons Giggles While Clapping their Paws) * Narrator: Rated G. Now available to own. Trailer #4 (July 8 - 29, 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Blue Background and Great Oaks Logo) * Narrator: Now Available on Video... * (Puppies Barking) * (Random Clips from the 1961 Animated Film of the Same Name) * Narrator: One of Disney's all-time animated favorites... * (The 100-Count Time Lapse Began Running as the scene changes from the animated version to this version) * Narrator: ...comes to life. * (The 100-Count Time Lapse Kepting Running Until Reaching the Final Number) * (Cut to the White Background with Dalmatian Spots Where the Movie's Title is Formed) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Pongo Barks) * Narrator: Featuring one-hundred and one of the furriest... * (A Ringing Alarm Clock Falls On Pongo) * Narrator: And funniest stars you've ever seen. * Priest: Ahem. * Congregation: Ahem! * (Cruella De Vil's Car Comes By the Building) * Narrator: Versus the meanest, nastiest and most outrages Disney Villain of all... * (Pongo and Perdita Whines) * Narrator: Cruella De Vil. * Cruella De Vil: Catch those PUPPIES! * (Dipstick Barks) * Jasper Badun: Whoop! * (Pongo and Perdita Barks) * Cruella De Vil: (mocking a dog's bark) Woof! Woof! (laughing maniacally) * Roger Dearly: LOOK OUUUUT! * (Pongo pushes the button) * Jasper and Horace Badun: (falling through the trapdoor) AAAAH! * Cruella De Vil: Poison them, drown them, bash them on the head. * (More Random Clips Including the Baduns' Fight) * Cruella De Vil: I don't care how you'd kill the little beasts! Just do it! And do it NOW! * Jasper Badun: (holding Dipstick while mocking a train engine whistle) Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep. * Cruella De Vil: TAKE IT!!! * (A Horse Neighs and Kicks the Door Open, Sending Cruella Sliding Down the Snow) * Cruella De Vil: AAAAAAH! * (Cruella De Vil Falls into the Barrel of Molasses) * (More Random Clips) * Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video presents Glenn Close in an all-new live-action motion picture event. * (Cruella De Vil Laughs) * (Dogs Barking) * Nanny: Oh! * (Jasper Badun Screams) * Roger Dearly: LOOK OUT! (Pongo Barks) * (Cruella De Vil Went Into Another Maniacal Laughter) * (Dissolve to a Scene where Pongo and Perdita are racing to rescue the puppies while Cruella's laughter continues) * (Cut to the Movie Title) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Now on Videocassette) Trailer #5 (August 5 - October 14, 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background) * (Great Oaks Logo) * (Fade in to a scene at the church where Roger Dearly and Anita Campbell-Green are to wed) * Priest: l pronounce that they be man and wife. * (Pongo and Perdita are also getting married) * Priest: Ahem. * Congregation: Ahem! * Nanny: They're here! The puppies are here! * Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video presents... * (The 100-Count Time Speed Count from 1 to 100) * (Cut to the White Background with Dalmatian Spots Where the Movie's Title is Formed) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * Roger Dearly: You're a father, Pongo! * (Pongo Barks) Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:101 Dalmatians Trailer